EaRtH aNgEl
by Cardinal Syn
Summary: Damon Salvatore finds a young vampire in the forest. Even as his feelings for her begin to develope, she is kidnapped, and a story of vampires and Shima unforlds...
1. EaRtH AnGeL: Section One/Part One

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part One 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis, Rei and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine. And Rei's name I stole as well... Heheh gomennasai. I'm surprised at how few people pointed that out - only one or two! The reason I chose that name is my love of the anime Sailormoon) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: BIG thanks to everyone who has read and commented on these, and actually enjoyed the story! Don't worry; the new changes aren't big and are just to make the whole thing easier to understand, and basically grammar, spelling, and sentence correction here and there.

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story Notes:   
  
For text version:   
* indicates Italics, _ italics WITHIN Italics.   
'*' indicates thought-speech. These are also in Italics.   
  
Symbols will be visible in Formatted versions as well.

This story started sometime in 1999. It has continued to only 6 chapters and an Intermission between chapters 5 and 6. Due to confusion about characters and such, I am revising this (only a little), and re-posting. I have decided to break it up into Sections; Section One will be ten chapters long and is titled "Prelude to the Battle". Each part within Section One is going to be expanded on as much as possible. Part 5 is especially and shamefully short. And they are even shorter now that I am altering their format somewhat.

  
Larva's part is being changed a little, as I have seen Volume One of the Manga, and the first 7 episodes of Shin Kyuukestuki* Miyu the Anime TV series, adding to the knowledge of the OVAs. He can speak now, which *_does* _cause it to stray *_severely*_ from the OVA and Himiko's involvement, but I as someone once told me, in Anime, continuity is often nonexistent. 

*Shin Kyuuketsuki Miyu roughly translates to either Bloodsucking Princess Evening/Miyu or Bloodsucking Demon Miyu. The kanji for "demon" was altered to be that of "princess", according to a translator, thus the title of Vampire PRINCESS Miyu, rather than Vampire Demon Miyu or simply Vampire Miyu.  
  
Part One was the longest part of all, I think. So I'm re-distributing the parts, and shortening 1 by pasting a lot of it into 2.  
  
Arthis has NEVER been French. :p Sorry about the confusion there!

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part One

Jaymee Carlson opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, and she felt terrible. She moaned and rolled over --- and screamed. She rolled right into the sun, and, for some reason, it *_hurt!_*

The young woman scrambled up against the wall, where the shadow of the canvas over her bed covered her. She looked at the slant of the sun through the heavy draperies. She then looked at her arm, where the sun had touched. It was burned. The burn looked like a bad sunburn, skin peeling off her arm.

Jaymee groaned. She was *_so thirsty!_* But she didn't dare get back in the sun - somehow, in some way, it was burning her. *_What*_, she thought, _*Has there been some sort of horrible nuclear war that has totally scorched the ozone? But no, I would be dead.. My house wouldn't be here... What the hell is going on?!*_

Silent, she sat there, waiting, for about two hours until dusk. Jaymee cautiously crept out of bed, surprised she'd slept so late. She walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen, and got a cupful of water.

She drank it all in one gulp. It didn't help. The parched feeling remained in her throat and veins. She blinked. *_Water is the ultimate thirst quencher, according to Mom_,* she thought bemusedly, *_then why isn't it helping any this time?_*

Jaymee set the glass down, and looked in the window. The darkness outside contrasted with the light from within the kitchen transformed it into a mirror of sorts. In that mirror, she saw a disheveled girl. She shook her head slightly, and started. The dim light from the fixture above her head was caught in and reflected by her eyes.

Crying out, she ran for the downstairs bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Jaymee gasped. She looked... different. Her eyes, normally a dark chocolate brown, were darker, and seemed to absorb all the light in the room, reflecting it back out in an unnatural shine. She was very pale, making her eyes even more noticeable.

Her long, brown-red hair reflected the light, little rust-colored waves flowing down her back. So red... *_Was my hair _this_ red before?_* She gaped at the two little holes in her neck.

She barely kept herself from fainting.

"A vampire," she whimpered over and over in disbelief, like a mantra, hoping that she could convince herself it wasn't true. "I've become a vampire...."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Damon Salvatore strutted through he woods. He didn't know why he wandered there, but just felt like taking a walk. He had just fed on a particularly sweet young girl, and her blood rushed in his veins, warming his body. The sweet taste of her blood still lingered in his mouth. A pink tongue slid out to caress the lips, catching all the remaining flavor there, savoring it.

He was smiling to himself when he heard a sharp */snap/*, the unmistakable sound of bones being broke. He skulked through the darkness, interested. He slid into a small clearing, roughly seven feet one way and ten feet the other of clear space where only grass, moss and mushrooms grew.

What he stumbled upon surprised him. A young, dark haired girl was knelling over a nice sized buck. The buck's head was, not surprisingly, twisted at a grotesque angle, its tongue lolling out, and the girl most likely had her teeth sank into the soft flesh of its throat.

Damon waited until she lifted her head slowly. She turned her head just enough to look at the buck, still not noticing him, and placed her head in her hands.

Damon blinked. The vampire was *_crying_*. He gazed at her back, a bit disconcerted. Few vampire _cried_. Then he noted that she had almost no Power. She was new, then. She whirled around, suddenly sensing him.

The girl's dark eyes were wide, and her face was white with fear. Blood stained her chin, and tears her cheeks. She looked beautiful, yet heart-wrenchingly sorrowful at once. She looked at Damon, bewildered. She tensed, ready to run.

"You know, humans taste better," he remarked casually.

The girl groaned and buried her face in her hands. A quiet, muffled voice came from her hands. "Who are you?" she asked weakly. Damon ignored the question and sidled up to the deer. He looked down at the gory mess she'd left.

"You still don't know how to do it. Didn't the vampire that -" he broke off, seeing her eyes darken, her stricken expression. "The vampire who changed you left?" He asked the question the same way he'd ask for directions, cold and impersonally.

The girl on the ground shook her head. "I don't even remember being turned into a vampire." she muttered in a small voice. She stood, and looked at the deer, a spasm of - what? Grief, pain? - flitting across her face. She was standing in moonlight, and Damon saw her hair wasn't brown, but rust-colored, a dark auburn.

She looked at Damon. "Who are you?" she asked again. He smiled at her, one of his There-One-Minute-Gone-The-Next smiles, the ones that melted human girls into puddles of helplessness. This girl was affected, but to his surprise, shook it off. Her instincts to protect herself overruled her more romantic instincts.

She blinked at them, then shook her head. "Well?" she asked hoarsely.

"Damon Salvatore, at your service," he said, sweeping a low bow. When he stood, he noted that she wasn't impressed. She was just.... tired. "And you?" he asked, not disturbed.

She looked at the buck and sighed. "No one. I'm no one."

Damon felt a sudden pang of out-of-character pity as he saw the lonely, weary expression on the girl's face. "How long?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "A few days. I need to go home. It'll be dawn soon," she said, gesturing at the lightening, purple-black sky. She drew a hand across her mouth, and grimaced at the blood that was smeared on the back when she pulled it away.

That was when Damon noticed that she was ringless. He shook his head, thinking, *_Even _**I**_ give the women I turn into vampires talismans._* He looked at her, and finally saw her for what she was. A scared, pale, shivering girl that could have been mistaken for a human by most vampires, whose likelihood for survival was nearly zero percent. Her weakness assaulted his senses, reminding him violently of Stefan.

At the thought of his brother, he looked at her, seeing an excellent opportunity in the auburn haired girl. *_I can teach her how to be a _**real**_ vampire,_* he thought, smiling. *_Not a wimpy weakling like my **little brother**_.*

"Do you know how to speak mind-to-mind," *'_Like this?_'*

She started. "Wha- how did you?"

*'_Reach out with your mind, like I'm doing,_'* he said to her mind. *'_It's easy._'*

She looked at him, confused. *'_Like... like this...?_' *

Her mental voice was weak, but so soft and shimmery, like a harp taught to speak. Damon smiled, liking more and more about this girl as he stayed with her. *'_Yes. Now, your name?_'*

*'_Jaymee. J-A-Y-M-E-E. Sorry, I couldn't help spelling it. Habit. It's been misspelled so many times...._'*

Damon walked over to her, and took her arm, aware of how early it was. It would be dawn in only a few minutes, and this girl had no lapis lazuli pendant to protect her from the sun's harsh rays.

"Hey, wait," Jaymee exclaimed, surprised. "I need to get home, so I'll be out of the---" she stiffened, realizing that the sun was about to rise. "Oh, no," she breathed. Her eyes went wide with fear. "No, no, no!"

Damon led her to his car, a sleek, sexy black Ferrari with illegally tinted windows. He opened the passenger side door, and ushered her in. He climbed into the driver's side.

Jaymee flinched as the sun came up over the horizon. But she started when she wasn't burned. In the better lighting, Damon could see the healing scar tissue on her right arm. She must of gotten burnt when she'd just changed.

"Don't worry," he assured her as he started the car. "This car is shielded from the sun's rays." Jaymee looked out the window in awe.

"This' the first time I've been able to be out in daylight since Tuesday. It's Friday now." the last part was more to herself than to Damon.

Jaymee looked at Damon, taking in his features. His eyes were very, very black, and seemed to hold the stars; they reflected the light in many small pinpoints. His face was pale, as was hers, and it made his black hair stand out in stark contrast, with its little rainbows reminding her of a crow's wing.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

He shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

Damon steered the Ferrari toward the little jewelry store north of where they were. Which was close to the outskirts of a little quaint town called Shelton, Washington. A bit smaller than Fell's Church.

"Stay in the car," he said. "I'm going in to get something. I'll be back in a moment." He smiled at her devilishly. "Don't go anywhere." She made a look at his back as he walked into the store.

When Damon came back, he was carrying a small box. He handed it to Jaymee. She took out the small lapis lazuli ring. "It's a bit early in the relationship for us to be getting engaged, don't you think, dear?" she asked with a surprised look, her eyes sparkling with merriment.

Damon showed her the ring he wore on the third finger of his right hand. "Lapis lazuli. It protects us against daylight. You still need shades, though." 

Jaymee looked at the ring, amazed. "Whoa... well, what do I owe you for the ring?"

"Let me teach you how to be a proper vampire. Then we'll be even."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Jaymee looked out the tinted window of Damon's black Ferrari. She was thinking about home.

When Jaymee had become a vampire, her parents had been away, which would explain why she had remained in bed, and hadn't had a funeral when her body had died. Her mother had been shocked when Jaymee had admitted to becoming a vampire, but, being the kind, loving mother she was, merely made her promise not to drink human blood. She was aware of what she was asking her daughter, but Jaymee accepted the task whole-heartedly.

Which frustrated Damon, who was trying to get her to feed on humans, like a "proper vampire" should.

Now, she was hungry - well, the feeling was more like being suffocated, thirsty, and starving all at once - and Damon was pulling into a parking lot at Olympic Community College of Shelton.

She looked at Damon suspiciously. "Um, shouldn't we be on the other side of town, at the *_woods?_*" she asked, uncomfortable.

Damon shrugged. He was looking intently at a young blonde in front of the University. "You can find food here easily enough," he said with a crooked grin. Jaymee couldn't see those fathomless black eyes behind his wrap-around mirrored shades, but knew they were sparkling with humor.

He climbed out of the low car, and told her to do the same.

Head shaking, she climbed out, and stood in the fading light. She was wearing similar shades, but a cheaper brand. Unlike with Damon, she hadn't had over five centuries to collect funds.

Damon had been training her for a month now. She knew how to kill, how to feed *_without_* killing, how to fight, how to play with minds.

Damon had also got her to dress in clothes that suited her lithe form better. Snug black jeans, soft black boots, and a fairly tight black top. He had even gotten her to spring for the black leather jacket. It was cheap, though still way over her budget, but served its purpose. The pale yellow glow from a near street lamp lit her hair, creating a halo the color of dried blood around her head.

She looked like an angel straight out of hell. Her once slightly chubby features were sharper, finer. Her eyes, hidden behind her shades, were fathomless, and were her main tool for drawing in humans.

He had succeeded in making her a beautiful killer, seductress, and huntress, all in a month. But the one thing he couldn't get her to do was feed on, use, or basically take advantage of humans.

Jaymee stood, leaning against the car, looking sadly at the human boys who kept throwing her glances, and were obviously interested. One shouted out a cat-call, and he was elbowed by his more decent friends. She shook her head, and sighed.

*'_Damon, can we leave, please? I'm getting _**really**_ hungry._'*

*'_Which is why we are here. You are going to learn the proper way to hunt._'*

*'_Screw you and your so-called "proper way to hunt", Damon,'* _ she retorted in defiance, and got back in the car, slamming the door.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked straight out the window. Damon got back in, and looked at her worriedly. "You really are too much like my brother, Jaymee." he said.

She glared at space. "I think your brother is a most decent person, then," she shot back. He gripped the wheel tightly. Jaymee noticed this, and, feeling guilty, tried to lighten his mood. "Hey, come on. I'm sure he's not as cute as you," she said, raising her brows.

His lips twitched in an almost smile. Suddenly, he found himself overwhelmed with the urge to just _kiss_ her. She was such a tease, such a joker. She knew him already, knew how to lighten his mood. He was growing very fond of Jaymee, and that was dangerous.

For him.

He couldn't lose someone else.

He couldn't.

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Damon woke with the distinct feeling that something was *_wrong_*. Very, undeniably wrong. And somehow, through their connection as mentor and student, he knew what it was. He vaulted out of the bed he was laying in in his apartment. He left the room, and walked hastily into a living room that didn't look lived in.

The unused TV and tables were covered with dust. The floor was creeping with dust-bunnies. The phone was the only clean thing in the room, other than the worn brown leather sofa.

The black telephone was what Damon was concentrating on. He picked up the handset, and punched in numbers rapidly, almost smashing it in his haste.

There was a ring. Another. Another. An---

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Carlson," Damon said to Jaymee's petite mother, "Is Jaymee there?"

Silence on the other end. Damon was getting very worried. "Mrs. Carlson?"

"She isn't with you." It was a statement. Sheryl sighed on the other end. "I was afraid of that. She usually calls from your house. She left over three hours ago, and hasn't called. Damon, please find her!" Mrs. Carlson whispered. Damon could hear the worry and sadness in her voice.

"I... will."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Damon drove about madly going everywhere he thought his student might be. It took three days to check all of town, and by then, there was a Missing Persons report out.

Damon trudged wearily back into his room, and slammed the door. He was about to flop onto the bed, exhausted, but felt the remnants of another presence in his room. He examined it carefully.

He frowned. *_That Power.... It seems familiar.... But where...?_* He froze. On his bed, written in the big, sprawling letters of a child's hand attached to a big person's body, was a note.

It read, 

"Hello, Salvatore. Been awhile. Me'n my new pals  
have your little girly friend, and you can't do a thing.  
You might recognize the name Arthis Mendal, Rei Hino, or  
maybe Crysania Majere. I'm just an old face. I would've got  
back at Stefan, but you were more accessible at the moment.  
P.S.  
You have excellent taste in women!  
THE BIG BAD WOLF

Damon stared down at the note in his hand, then slowly crumpled it up. He recognized the names; Arthis was a vampire his level, Crysania a little higher up. But he only knew *_of_* those two. Their record, even among their own kind, was unbearably vague. He thought he'd heard about Rei.... Yes. A powerful witch from Japan. The author of the note he had met before, though it didn't make sense as to why he would bother Damon.

Seething with rage, Damon whispered one word, all the venom and hatred he felt in his voice, "***_Tyler_**....*"

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~


	2. EaRtH AnGeL: Section One/Part Two

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Two 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: To everyone who has read and commented on these. I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've gotten to writing on this I've forgotten who _ 

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story notes can be found in the previous part. 

Part Notes: This is the second-longest part. They get shorter after here.

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Two

Damon knew he couldn't take on two strong vampires, a witch, and a werewolf on his own. He needed help. And he wouldn't have asked for it if a friend's life weren't at stake. But a friend's life *_was_* at stake; and there was only one thing he could think of doing.

*'_Little Brother_....'*

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Stefan Salvatore held the giggling blonde girl in his arms, perfectly content. Lapis lazuli blue eyes gazed up at him fondly, and the girl hugged him tighter.

Elena Gilbert's long, blonde hair rippled down her back in shimmery waves. She was wearing a white sweater and black leggings. She was happy in Stefan's arms, laughing and giggling like a schoolgirl.

Elena and Stefan were in Florence, Italy. It had been six months since the incident in the clearing, and they were happy.

Stefan dislodged himself from Elena, and slid an arm around her waist. They started walking towards the villa they were living in, smiling in the fading autumn light.

Suddenly, Stefan stopped. As a vampire who preferred _not _to drink the blood of the living, resorting onto the basest of animals, he couldn't send a message almost half a world away. But he could receive one.

*'_Little Brother_,'* came the mind-voice of Damon. *'_I need to speak with you. Just to get you to come, I'll be visiting Fell's Church. There's a certain little redhead there I'd like to check up on. I'll be there in three days. I suggest you come._'*

Stefan was being shaken.

Elena's lapis-blue eyes were wide and worried. "Stefan?"

"We need to get to Fell's Church," he said. Elena started. "Damon's going there to 'check up' on Bonnie."

Elena's mouth became a thin line. "Why - "

"He said he wanted to talk," Stefan continued slowly, looking perplexed. "And he sounded.... Upset." he looked questioningly at Elena, as if she'd know all the answers.

She looked up at him, worried. "*_Damon*_ sounded upset? Did he say why?" she asked quietly.

Stefan shook his dark head. "No, Elena. He didn't. He just told me to come." He hugged her. "I wouldn't, but Bonnie...."

Elena hugged him back, and sighed. "Well, let's pack. We have to get to Fell's Church *fast*."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Bonnie sat cross-legged on her bed, reading back entries in her diary.

She read the entry she wrote the night she got home after the event in the clearing. The petite red head still hadn't written down those events, and didn't feel inclined to.

She was about to push the book away and go to bed, when she was startled by the shrill sound of her phone ringing.

She snatched up the receiver, hoping it was Matt. "Hello?" she asked eagerly.

"Bonnie?"

The voice on the other line definately *_wasn't_* Matt. It was light and feminine, and one she knew very well.

"Elena!" she exclaimed, then clamped a hand over her mouth. It wouldn't do to have her parents find out she was speaking with a girl who was supposed to be *_dead_*.

"Bonnie, I'm in Fell's Church with Stefan. Are you alone?" Bonnie started at the apprehension in Elena's voice.

"Yeah, I'm alone.... My psi senses are tingling. What's wrong?"

"Damon 'called' Stefan. Something's wrong, and he wouldn't say what. He only said that there was a certain little red head he needed to check up on." Now Elena's voice sounded worried.

"Well, Damon's not here.... What could *_he_* be upset about?"

Elena paused, then answered with, "I don't know. We should find out tomorrow. Meet us at the boarding house at one. I'll call Meredith, you contact Matt and Caroline - "

"Caroline moved to LA."

" - oh, yeah. Well, call Matt. I'll see you there."

Bonnie nodded, though Elena couldn't see that. "Okay. Oh, and, Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome home."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Elena sat on a bushel of hay in Mrs. Flowers' barn. The old woman had told Stefan that "he and that girl of his" could stay.

Elena had been in the car.

Stefan hadn't said a word about Elena to Mrs. Flowers.

Spooooookyyyyy.

But now, Elena was intent on watching Stefan's face. He was "watching" for his brother, and the stress showed. Bonnie was sitting next to Matt, and Meredith was standing near Alaric.

The happy little family, soon to be all together again.

A little sooner than Elena had thought they would be, since she had been gone.

Stefan raised his head. He looked out the barn door. A moment later, a young man dressed in black - black leather jacket, black tee, black jeans that fit like a second skin, black boots - with black hair and mirrored shades stood rigidly in the doorway.

"Damon." Stefan acknowledged.

"Little brother," Damon responded. "It's been.... awhile." He turned his head away for a moment, not looking at anyone in particular, then slowly entered.

Elena noticed the hesitant way Damon strode in. *_He sure isn't looking like the arrogant, over-confidant Damon _**I**_ know_*, she thought uneasily. Damon walked slowly into the barn, looking like a caged animal. Removing his shades, he looked at Elena, then Bonnie, back to Elena, then in the general direction of Meredith and Alaric.

Then he looked pointedly at Stefan. "Can we talk, *_in private?_*" he asked. "I don't need an audience."

Meredith snorted. "You're the one who practically threatened Bonnie, Damon. We're going to stay." Damon threw her a scathing glance, and then glared at Stefan, who shrugged.

"It's their decision, Damon," he said, "If they want to stay, I'll let them." He folded his arms over his chest. "Well? What is it?"

Damon kept his mouth tightly shut. Anger, humiliation, and despair could be heard in his voice when he said:

"Help me."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Stefan stood there, regarding his brother with vast surprise. His story about the girl was a bit sketchy at best, and Stefan knew he was leaving a lot out - his own personal feelings toward the girl one of them. Other than what was obvious by his requesting help from the people he had no desire to even speak to.

Damon grimaced, about to ask something he'd never had - or wanted - to ask before. "Will you help me get her back?"

Stefan regarded his brother, no emotion visible on his face. Then, slowly, he took a step closer to his brother, so they were only an arm's length apart. He rested his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I'll help in any way I can. Two vampires, a werewolf, and a witch," he said, sighing. "That's pretty complicated."

Damon's jaw clenched. "It couldn't get any more complex, that's for sure."

How many times in a lifetime can a person be wrong? Later, Damon would try to count, and would find that he lost track several hundred years previous. And this would be one of the times he wished he hadn't been with all his heart.

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Himiko Se climbed out of her cab. It was getting dark, and she was getting jumpy. After all the things she'd seen in her life, that was to be expected. She brushed chin-length black hair behind her ears and walked towards the Hotel - or Inn, I should say; It was called the Oracle Inn, after all -, almost forgetting to pay the driver in her haste. Her beige pant-suit stood out starkly in the fading light.

Himiko Se was from Kyoto, Nippon(Japan). She was a spiritualist, also known as a witch - though she couldn't do more than hold evil spirits or, to a lesser extent, the deadly Shinma at bay.

What are Shinma, you ask? Himiko wasn't sure herself, but the Japanese name of the beings was roughly translated to "God Demons".

Himiko was in search of someone who *_could_* tell her more about the Shinma. A small, seemingly thirteen-year-old girl from Japan - at least, from what Himiko understood she was from Japan - by the name of Miyu.

Himiko had, at first, hunted the small girl. She was, after all, a vampire. And an odd one at that; immune to sunlight, crosses, and holy water without the aid of talismans. Her bite brought eternal life, alright: eternity in a dream-like state, never to awaken, yet awake all at once.

Thinking of this, the woman shuddered. *_Definitely not a life I would desire.... To be alive but not alive, not even with the freedom of the vampire...._* she thought. She was determined to learn what Miyu knew of Shinma.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason Himiko wanted to speak to her.

It had been three months since the incident in the old house, three months since Miyu hinted to the true nature Himiko Se's being. Hinted that she might be a sleeping vampire, her blood yet to awaken. This frightened the spiritualist.

Just now, Himiko was a few feet away from the entrance to the Hotel, and she sensed dark beings. Dark beings coming towards her....

She turned and eyed a black Ferrari suspiciously. A young man with raven black hair that danced with little rainbows stood next to it. He was wearing wrap-around sunglasses, and all black.

He was the source of the Dark Energy, he and the young man behind him, the man an inch taller than he. The girl with them, the blonde one, was clean. No dark energy there.

But Himiko watched the black-haired man through narrowed eyes. She jumped when he turned to her, very aware of scrutinizing eyes. She pretended not to notice, but that was hard to do. She shivered, and walked toward the Oracle, forcing herself to remain calm and go slow.

She made it inside, and asked the man at the desk for her key.

"Are you registered?" he asked in bored tones.

"Of course!" replied Himiko rudely. Then, aware of how rude she was being - damn jetlag! - she apologized. "Himiko Se. I called and requested a room yesterday." The man nodded in understanding at the tired look in her dark eyes, and gave Himiko her key.

When she reached her room, Himiko plopped down on her bed with a ragged sigh, and was asleep immediately.

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Later that afternoon Damon drove his black Ferrari with Stefan and Elena with him; Meredith drove her car with Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric riding with her. They stopped outside of a hotel, the "Oracle Inn". It was run by a Dungeons & Dragons fanatic, so looked a lot like an Inn straight out of one of those Adventures.

Damon had a room there, so he pulled up in the parking lot. He got out, and Stefan asked what was going on. "My room is here. I need to get something." he stated. A faint breeze ruffled his hair.

Stefan and Elena got out as well, and Meredith pulled in to the spot beside them. She climbed out, and so did the others. "Hey, what's the hold-up?" Bonnie called, looking worried. She pulled her jacket more tightly around her. 

Elena waited for Damon to answer, but it became apparent that he wasn't about to say a word. So Elena repeated what he had said, watching him.

Damon seemed to be watching a woman who had just entered the Oracle. Stefan also noticed this.

"Know her, Damon?" he asked. The elder Salvatore shook his head.

"No. But I have the feeling she knows what I - we - are," Damon said quietly. He was headed into the building when a melodious voice cut through the noon sky. It was female, and very young.

"Hello, vampire," the voice said. Damon and Stefan both spun to face the source. A small girl stood in the shadow of the Oracle. She had brown hair tied in a bun to the left with a red ribbon, a pony-tail hanging down from it, wrapped with the blood red silk.

Her small body was wrapped in a white kimono with a broad red sash. Her legs and feet were bare but for another red ribbon tied carefully around her right ankle. Rather unsettling considering the coolness of the afternoon. Her eyes were hidden in shadow.

Damon was rather happy that there were no humans other than Elena and her friends lingering about the parking lot.

His face hardened. "How the hell did you know we're vampires?"

The girl smiled, and stepped out of the shadows. There were gasps from the girls, and Alaric cried out in alarm. She had golden eyes, the color of the sun.

"Why shouldn't a vampire recognize one of their own?" the girl asked innocently. Alaric gulped and took a few steps backwards.

Damon stared. "I don't sense any Power in you!" he declared. "How can *_you_* be a vampire?!" At the sound of his risen voice, a dark figure emerged from the shadow the Inn.

A cloaked man in a white mask slid from the darkness. His single red eye in his white mask shone in the faded light. Inhuman, wraith-like arms snaked out of the folds of the robe to wrap around the girl's shoulders. The arms were long and white, tipped with long, sharp blood-red nails.

The girl smiled. "Oh, but I *_am_* a vampire," she giggled. She tilted her head back, and white fangs glistened in her opened mouth. She let the fangs disappear, and looked back at Damon. "And my name is Miyu. And this," she meant the robed figure, "Is my friend Larva."

Larva fixed his one eye on Damon. Though his expression was unreadable due to the mask that covered his face, he was most likely glaring at Damon.

"Forgive him, but my friend and servant rarely speaks. Do not expect him to introduce himself" Miyu chimed. She floated - *_floated_* - up, and turned toward the cloaked Larva. She hugged him affectionately.

Larva's single red eye shone with an eerie light. He hugged Miyu back, wrapping his cloak around the girl's shoulders. He was obviously very protective of the child. (child....?)

Miyu smiled. "Now, to business. I know that a friend of yours was kidnapped by a group of powerful beings. The one known as Rei is much more powerful than you would believe. She is a *_Shinma_.*" Miyu leaned back into Larva. He was very solid, and reassuring - at least, for Miyu. Alaric had his hand on Meredith's shoulder, and it was plain to see it was for his comfort rather than hers.

"Shinma," the vampire Miyu continued, "are creatures of darkness who were born from human fears thousands of years ago. They are called, in old legends, god-demons. They were created by fear, and they were also sealed away by this same fear.

"A long time ago, a band of Western Shinma escaped. I am the guardian, the hunter, Miyu. I am here to hunt down every last one of the escaped Shinma, and," she smiled, and sighed, a rueful expression on her "young" face, "return them to the Dark, where they belong."

Damon stared at Miyu. "And you mean to say, Rei Hino is a Shinma creature? Not a powerful witch?" he asked, giving her a sarcastic smile.

Miyu was not daunted. "Yes. Larva is also a Shinma, but he is bound to me," the girl said with a smile. She walked toward Damon, leaving her companion in the shadows. "I will help you find your friend, for I can return Rei to the darkness at the same time. What a fitting name, Rei. Zero. Or perhaps she reads it Spirit." she said idly, tilting her head to the side.

She floated up so that she was eye level with Damon. He took an involuntary step back. She smiled. "You can't fly, can you?" she asked in her sweet voice. She was about to add more when someone came around the corner. She smiled. "Himiko. It's good to see you." she giggled.

The woman from earlier was standing there. She saw Damon, and then looked at Miyu.

"Miyu? What... What are *_you_* doing here?!" Himiko was genuinely surprised. The small girl smiled softly.

"I am here... because the Shinma are here, Himiko-san."

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Himiko stared at Miyu. She certainly didn't expect to see the vampire girl here, that's for sure! She had woken from her nap sensing a wrongness. Of course, she always sensed a wrongness when close to Miyu, but it had been so strong, she expected to see a Shinma.

"Hello, Himiko," the girl giggled. "I see you sensed it too?" she asked pleasantly.

Himiko stared. "What? Oh.... There *_are_* Shinma here?" She blinked, then put a hand to her head. "I'm beat.... I'm getting too old for this. Seriously."


	3. EaRtH AnGeL: Section One/Part Three

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Three 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis, Rei and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine. And Rei's name I stole as well... Heheh gomennasai. I'm surprised at how few people pointed that out - only one or two! The reason I chose that name is my love of the anime Sailormoon) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: BIG thanks to everyone who has read and commented on these, and actually enjoyed the story! Don't worry; the new changes aren't big and are just to make the whole thing easier to understand, and basically grammar, spelling, and sentence correction here and there.

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story notes in previous chapter.

Notes on this part: This part is only about 2 pages long, counting the warnings, disclaimers, etc. Unfortunately, even with the addition of a few paragraphs to clear up this portion of the story, it remains short.

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Three

Damon, Stefan, Meredith, Matt, Bonnie, Alaric, and Elena all stared through this exchange. They had NO idea WHAT was going on. Who was this young, strange vampire, "Miyu"? And who was this woman, Himiko Se?

Damon growled low in his throat. But it was Bonnie who spoke.

"What the *_hell_* is going ON?!" she cried. The small girl Miyu turned to her, and smiled.

"You are psychic, aren't you?" she asked, and giggled. She seemed to giggle a lot. "Himiko-san is also psychic. She is a Spiritualist. She's been following me for some time."

Himiko sighed heavily. "I sure as hell didn't follow you *_here_*, Miyu. I was just passing through to a conference in a nearby college on Faith Healing."

Alaric was instantly interested, being a Parapsychology major. "Oh? You mean Dr. Boschonovitch's lecture on new-age spiritualists and faith healers?" Himiko nodded. Alaric was about to inquire more, but Meredith elbowed him.

"Why are you willing to help Damon?"

Everyone turned to Stefan, except Damon, who continued to watch Miyu warily. Miyu herself floated over to Stefan, and smiled at him.

"You're related to him, aren't you? I am willing to help him because I can take care of Rei at the came time, as I have stated," she said, her golden eyes staring, unblinking, into Stefan's. Her voice was serious now, without the childish lilt. She alighted onto the ground, and turned to Bonnie.

"Can you sense the Dark Power here, Bonnie?" she asked. The red-head started.

"How did you know my name is Bonnie?" she asked slowly. The vampire girl shrugged, and repeated her question, now becoming impatient. Bonnie sighed, and concentrated. "Actually.... Yes, I can. I wonder why I never noticed that before...."

"Because," said the woman Himiko, "Miyu is showing it to you. That Dark Power is Shinma. She is probably guiding your senses to pick up Shinma. I often wonder if she's the one that pointed them out to me."

"No, Himiko," replied Miyu, amused. She smiled playfully. "You always could pick up Shinma. It's just... something you can do." Himiko shuddered, again not liking what Miyu was implying.

"Well," said Elena quietly, "I suppose we should get started... I mean, if Tyler, and this Rei, have Damon's friend, there's no telling what they might do to her." Tyler was one of her main concerns - he had tried to rape both Elena *_and*_ Meredith in the past.

Miyu's face hardened. "If I know Shinma, Rei will torture your friend, and drain her of her life-force, her Power. We must hurry."

Damon was the first to agree. He went inside the Inn, reemerging a few minutes later, carrying a black leather suitcase. When Stefan looked at him in puzzlement, Damon shrugged. "A change of clothes for her, if she needs them.... And some weapons for the less Powerful of our little group.. which seems to just keep growing." 

Miyu giggled, and at the sound of her voice, Larva drifted back out of the shadows, again wrapping his arms around the vampire's shoulders. Himiko stood a few feet away from her, her arms folded across her chest, lost in thought.

Damon turned his back on the small vampire and the Spiritualist, and got into his car. "Who's riding with me?" he asked. Stefan and Elena slid into the back, and at Elena's insistence, Bonnie plopped down into the front seat. 

"Don't pester her, Damon. The only reason I want her in the car is so I can talk to her," Elena said, a cool Don't-You-Dare-Do-What-I-Told-You-Not-To edge to her voice. Damon rolled his eyes at her in the rearview mirror.

Outside, Meredith, Matt, and Alaric all climbed into Meredith's car. After a short conversation through her window with Himiko, Meredith allowed the Spiritualist to ride with them. 


	4. EaRtH AnGeL: Section One/Part Four

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Four 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis, Rei and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine. And Rei's name I stole as well... Heheh gomennasai. I'm surprised at how few people pointed that out - only one or two! The reason I chose that name is my love of the anime Sailormoon) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: BIG thanks to everyone who has read and commented on these, and actually enjoyed the story! Don't worry; the new changes aren't big and are just to make the whole thing easier to understand, and basically grammar, spelling, and sentence correction here and there.

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story Notes can be found in Part One.

Part Notes: Here we switch back to Jaymee. Three more characters are introduced, and an old character from the VD books are re-introduced.

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Four

Jaymee groaned. Her head felt heavy, and she had a metallic taste in her mouth She felt like the world had just been dropped on her head, and that's not a happy feeling. She also felt like she had walked though a desert in summer without a drop of water. Or, she remembered, in *_her_* case, blood.

"Hey, looky here, the little vamp-bitch is awakey-wakey!" The voice belonged to a male, probably a young man. It was deep and rumbling, and Jaymee, even in this weakened state, could sense a *_wrongness_* about him. Just like she sensed around Damon. He was a supernatural creature, but not a vampire.

He had the distinct smell of dog - or wolf. She opened one bleary brown eye, and encountered the sight of a very, *_very_* big young man. He had red hair, big, meaty hands, and a wide grin full of large, white teeth. He towered over her, and grinned that creepy grin down at her, his eyes covered by simple, cheap black shades. He was dressed in normal street clothes, a loose green hooded sweatshirt and a white T-shirt with faded blue jeans and dirty white sneakers.

"What's matter, my dear?" This new voice was also male, light and smooth, liquid satin. Jaymee turned her head to the right, a very painful procedure, and stared at the other man. He had longish brown hair and red eyes, and was decidedly creepy, with his gaunt face and pale skin. He was dressed in black slacks and a loose black shirt, unbuttoned down to his stomach. She sensed "vampire" radiating from him in waves. He knelt down next to her in a fluid, cat-like motion.

"Your head hurt, child?" the vampire asked. Jaymee nodded slightly. "Are you thirsty?" Another nod. The vampire leaned close, and Jaymee was suddenly hit by a wave of fear. She didn't know why, but whatever was happening was bad, very bad. "It's okay. I'll get you some food," the vampire purred. 

Jaymee was very confused as to what was going on. The undead man ran a long, cool fingertip along Jaymee's right cheek. A caress, almost loving. But she didn't know him... right? And why did she feel almost comforted by his presence? The fear and danger-feeling came not from him, but from this place. 

"My name is Arthis Mendal. And yours is?" the man Arthis asked in his satiny voice. Jaymee found her voice after a few tries.

"J-Jaymee Cuh-Carlson." She practically choked on the words. Her throat was so dry… She was so thirsty….

Arthis lifted her up, being surprisingly gentle, and looked up at the large boy. "Tyler, go and get a rabbit out of the back," he commanded. "And bring it back _*alive*_ this time!"

Grumbling about hostages not deserving this treatment, Tyler stumped off obediently.

Jaymee wanted to pass out. This was all too much. She could barely remember what had happened to get her here... wherever that was. All she remembered was taking a walk after feeding, and then feeling something hard impact with the back of her head. She then woke up in this room, somewhere.

The room she was in was dark, with no windows, but she lay on a soft cushion of red velvet, and the room was sparsely but well decorated. She saw one door, the one Tyler went through, and doubted if she was strong enough to make a run for it. It was made of oak and painted black with strange red runes.

Arthis also startled her. From what this "Tyler" said, she was a hostage of some sort. She looked into Arthis' red eyes, and felt a shiver creep along her, and goose pimples rise on her arms. He was *_very_* beautiful, even more beautiful than Damon.

The face she had thought was gaunt was merely feminine in its features, with high cheekbones. His brown hair was shoulder-length and soft, as she felt as it brushed her cheek as he helped her to sit. He was being gentile with her, which was *_very_* odd to her....

Tyler re-entered the room, a squirming, screaming rabbit in his beefy hands. He handed the fluffy brown-and-white creature to Arthis, and then left, scowling, presumably to stand watch just outside the door.

"Now," Arthis said softly, "Eat. This will be just enough to give you the strength to come feed with me."

Looking suspiciously at Arthis out of the corner of her eye, Jaymee accepted the rabbit. She broke its neck to end the squealing, and bit deeply into its throat, sucking it dry in moments. Arthis, she didn't notice, watched her with rapt fascination, his red eyes gliding over her form as she had her face turned.

When she finished with the rabbit, she felt the familiar tingling of energy being restored to her, and felt the rabbit's blood wash through her veins, refreshing the dryness within her. But she was still hungry.

"Can I... Can I please...." She didn't finish as Arthis placed two fingers over her lips, causing her eyebrows to jump to her hairline. He smiled softly, and Jaymee had the weirdest thought flit through her head - *_Is this guy, like, _**falling**_ for me or something?!_* She swatted it away with an unseen mental hand.

"Come on," Arthis said softly in that silky voice of his, "Let's go and get you more blood." He helped her to stand, and kept an arm around her waist. Not that she wasn't grateful - the dizziness was gone, but the weakness sure as hell wasn't. Jaymee would have been flat on her ass if he hadn't had an arm around her now!

Jaymee was lead to a small room much like she had been in when she woke up. It lay down a long corridor, made of stone walls - she had the creepy feeling that she was in a castle of some sort. In the room was a cage with at least twenty rabbits, and the smell of them, the sound of the blood rushing through their veins, made her mouth water. Her fangs dropped down, and she ran her tongue over them, anticipating the feel of ripping into a rabbit's jugular veins….

She dropped to her knees by the cage, and opened the small mesh door. She reached in, and snagged a rabbit. Jaymee sank her teeth into its soft flesh, ignoring the scream it let out. Arthis crouched beside her, watching her intently.

Jaymee finished off seven rabbits, not including the one Arthis had given her earlier. Arthis then placed his hand on her elbow, helping her to her feet. She was feeling a LOT better, and let him lead her back to the bedroom-like "cell". She looked up into his crimson eyes, which seemed to be looking into the distance for a moment before returning their gaze to her brown eyes.

"Now, my dear Jaymee, I will tell you now that you *_are_* a prisoner of sorts. But don't worry, Tyler won't harm you. I won't let him..." That sexy smoothness was back into his voice. Jaymee felt her brain start to cloud over, and panicked, trying to fight the sudden urge to sleep. Arthis was doing this....

As her mind blanked out, Jaymee dropped, and Arthis caught her. He drew her close.

Arthis held her close, looking at her sleeping face in silence. He smiled to himself. "You're mine now, my pretty childe.... All mine." Arthis leaned in and kissed the unconscious girl's parted lips....


	5. EaRtH AnGeL: Section One/Part Five

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Five 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis, Rei and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine. And Rei's name I stole as well... Heheh gomennasai. I'm surprised at how few people pointed that out - only one or two! The reason I chose that name is my love of the anime Sailormoon) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: BIG thanks to everyone who has read and commented on these, and actually enjoyed the story! Don't worry; the new changes aren't big and are just to make the whole thing easier to understand, and basically grammar, spelling, and sentence correction here and there.

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story notes can be found in Part One.

Part Notes:   
This was originally the shortest chapter by far; only a few paragraphs. I have done a lot of expansion, making this part center around Miyu. This will explain a little of why Miyu is in America and not Japan. 

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Five

Bonnie stopped crying, and shivered. She looked fearfully at Damon. His jaw was set, and his hard muscles quivered tensely under his leather jacket.

The redhead was pale, and her eyes were wide. She stared blankly at the smashed radio. "Who... Who DID that?" she asked quietly. Damon made no reply.

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Jaymee stared blankly at Arthis. "You... You're...."

Arthis placed a finger to her lips. "Shh. Yes, I am your Sire."

Jaymee's eyes widened, and she did something out of her character. She fainted.

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Miyu flew above the rooftops. Larva was close by. She looked behind her, and saw his comforting, dark shape. She smiled. *_We'll find you soon, Rei_,* she thought. *_Soon_.*

The small vampire set her feet down atop one of the tall buildings. A small, pink bunny-like creature suddenly hopped onto her shoulder. She smiled. 

"I thought we had lost you, Shiina."

The little Shinma aimed its shiny red eye at the girl. "You almost did. I bet you would have been glad if you had, huh, Miyu?" it said, its voice high-pitched. It turned to look at Larva. "You fly too fast. It was hard to keep up."

"..."

"You're no fun. Miyu, so what do we do now?"

Miyu turned her eyes to the west, toward where she had parted with the band of humans, vampires, and the Spiritualist. "We will follow them. Their path will take us to Rei."

Shiina raised its right ear, revealing the bulging, yellow, blood-shot eye. Using its far-sight, Shiina looked far, far into the distance. "The vampire girl is still alive. The vampires who kidnapped her are going to make a run for it. Hee hee, the girl fainted. It appears that the male is her Sire. She didn't expect that!"

"Interesting. That must be why they are running." Miyu turned to Larva. "Tell Shiina what you told me about Rei."

"Rei," Larva began, his deep voice slightly muffled from his mask. "Is a very powerful Eastern Shinma. It is my belief that she came here in order to avoid Miyu. Rei is one of the vampiric Shinma, like Miyu herself. She has been going from place to place, draining the blood from the most powerful of the vampires of each region. Damon Salvatore is her next target." 

"It is fortunate you came across him, then." Shiina hopped from its perch on Miyu's shoulder to the ground, covering its eye once more with the long, black-tipped ear. "Maybe we should call Reiha or Yui here. I know you don't like involving other hunters in your kills, Miyu, and Reiha would pester you about it, but it may be for the best."

Miyu raised her flute to her lips, pausing in the movement to answer the Shinma. "We will see how strong this one is, Shiina. I may have to do just that." She began to play the flute, a varying, haunting melody. As the sun dipped under the horizon, Miyu, Larva and Shiina seemed to fade away into the night's creeping shadows.


	6. EaRtH aNgEl - Section One/Intermission: ...

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Intermission 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis, Rei and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine. And Rei's name I stole as well... Heheh gomennasai. I'm surprised at how few people pointed that out - only one or two! The reason I chose that name is my love of the anime Sailormoon) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: BIG thanks to everyone who has read and commented on these, and actually enjoyed the story! Don't worry; the new changes aren't big and are just to make the whole thing easier to understand, and basically grammar, spelling, and sentence correction here and there.

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story notes can be found in Part One.

Intermission Notes:

This is solely for fun, and as a transition from part 5 to part 6. Pretty much everyone gets at least a LITTLE OOC in this one. ^^;

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - INTERMISSION

They were all on a plane and on the way to Washington. Miyu had suggested looking there. She had come to them during the night at Damon's apartment, and told them Rei had moved. Larva had tracked her movements to Washington, in or around Tenino.

Not everyone was enjoying the flight....

BONNIE'S POV:

I can't sleep. How CAN I sleep? I'm on a plane. A *_plane_*. AN AIRPLANE!! I don't want to be on an airplane! I want to be back on the ground! I also don't like the way that Damon keeps grinning at me from across the isle. He KNOWS I'm uncomfortable, and the thought makes him happy! Jerk. Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk...

HIMIKO SE'S POV:

I can't sleep. All this stuff about that Shinma... and how did I get myself into this mess? I don't want to be here... I want to be at that wonderful, happy, WONDERFULLY happy speech.. not here on an airplane with two vampires and a bunch of KIDS.... This is ridiculous...

Alaric is very annoying... All these questions about the Shinma.... Can't he just SHUT UP for a few minutes?????

ELENA'S POV:

zzzzZZZzzzzzz....

STEFAN'S POV:

Elena is so beautiful... Hm. I wonder what bond Damon has with this Jaymee girl? He must care for her in SOME way, or he wouldn't have bothered drawing Elena and I here to help him search for her. My brother... could it be that you're in love with her? [tiny smile] Hm-hm... Damon....

MIYU'S POV:

[in her little pocket of Darkness, wrapped in Larva's arms.]

Rei... you are one of the strongest Shinma to ever escape the Darkness. This will be difficult. And having these others so near as well, and the girl and the two vampires to worry about.... Yes. This will be difficult indeed.

LARVA'S POV:

[in Miyu's little pocket of Darkness, arms wrapped around Miyu.]

Rei... you are one of the strongest Shinma known. A defector from the Eastern Japanese Shinma, now one of the escaped.... You were turned away by my own Western Clan, and in anger nearly killed Lemures*.... I will protect Miyu from you.... No matter what the cost....

DAMON'S POV:

Jaymee... I will find you soon. I just hope we reach you in time.... [shifts in his seat] What is it I feel for her? .. No, I don't want to think about this right now.... I'll just pester Bonnie... [grins at Bonnie] Cute little redhead with Psychic powers... It's too fun to tease you....

MEREDITH'S POV:

Poor Himiko... Being pestered by Alaric for the entire flight is NOT going to be fun. [sighs] Oh no.. not the in flight movie.... And of ALL things, it's Bram Stoker's Dracula.

ALARIC'S POV:

[talks Himiko's ears off]

This is so interesting....

/In Tenino\

REI'S POV:

I will kill those BASTARDS!!!!

ARTHIS' POV:

[carrying Jaymee in his arms and running, Crysania close behind]

Must escape.... 

CRYSANIA'S POV:

From Fell's Church to Olympia to Tenino, and now on to Shelton. I'm seeing a lot travel....

___

* Lemures is one of Larva's friends. In the OVA series, Lemures Sealed dear Larva, and as Lemures died by Miyu's fire, he called out to Larva, demanding to know why he abandoned them for this pathetic girl. Larva's response:

"Don't you.. *_understand_*, Lemures? This girl's... sorrow."

That basically means.. Larva feels her sorrow, and through that bond, he protects her as a brother, or perhaps lover.


	7. EaRtH AnGeL: Section One/Part Six

****

Title: EaRtH aNgEl 

****

Author: Jamie Carlson 

****

Contribution: Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Six 

****

Rating: 15, PG13

****

Warnings: Some strong language and violence 

****

Spoilers: Vampire Diaries series and Vampire (Princess) Miyu anime OVAs (and some Manga references)

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Miyu. Jaymee, Arthis, Rei and Crysania are mine and mine alone. (yeah, I stole Crys' name, but the character is mine. And Rei's name I stole as well... Heheh gomennasai. I'm surprised at how few people pointed that out - only one or two! The reason I chose that name is my love of the anime Sailormoon) 

****

Summary: All Damon Salvatore wants to do is get far, FAR away from Stefan and Elena. But, his wandering brings him to a young woman, trying to deal with becoming a vampire. When this girl disappears, will Damon be able to bring himself to ask Stefan for help? And will he, even with Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and a few new-comers be able to find her in time? 

****

Special Thanks: BIG thanks to everyone who has read and commented on these, and actually enjoyed the story! Don't worry; the new changes aren't big and are just to make the whole thing easier to understand, and basically grammar, spelling, and sentence correction here and there.

****

Comments: Please either Review (Fanfiction.net) or Send Comments To: vampgirl0009@yahoo.com, engagedtotheslut@utena.org 

Story notes can be found in Part One.

Part Notes:

This is basically setting it up for the first skirmish between the Hero(es) and the Villain(s). 

****

Section One: Prelude to the Battle - Part Six

It was dark there. Very dark and very warm. The sounds around her were fuzzy and made no sense. Pain in her cheek was no more than a dull ache anymore, but she didn't care. She didn't really know what that word meant right then. 

She was just content to lay there.... 

Lay there where though? She wasn't really sure. She felt something warm wrapped around her, and it smelled like fur... and she was leaning against something strong and hard, and a small weight was on her back and left arm. Her right cheek was pressed against something. Inside of that something was a rhythmic beating... a heart. 

Ah, a heart. now she knew what that sound was... and she could now smell the blood and flesh of the one holding her, for she was being held. By who though? She didn't really care, she was warm and comfortable and felt a sense of love emanating from the one holding her, so she was all right. 

A voice penetrated her warmth, and she listened so she could remember where she was... 

"I can understand why we're doing this, and I can understand why *_you're*_ doing it even more, but I'm telling you, there is no *_escaping_* than Shinma devil woman!" 

The voice was female, with the power and sensual beauty of a vampire. 

"We will find a way." That voice was very male, and very close... She could feel the words moving the chest of the speaker, whom she was being held by. She stirred, and she felt the arms tighten around her briefly. "She's awake." 

Jaymee opened her eyes. She looked up at Crysania first. The female vampire was sitting a few feet away, and was watching her with kind blue eyes, small oceans of sorrow in her pale face. Jaymee then looked wearily up at Arthis, who was looking down on her with an expression of sadness and joy mixed together. He sighed softly, and repeated himself in a voice barely louder than a vampiric whisper: 

"We will find a way...." 

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Bonnie screamed when Damon suddenly slammed on the breaks in the middle of a residential area. Meredith, behind them, had to swerve to avoid a collision. When the car had stopped, Meredith, Alaric and Himiko climbed out and went immediately over to the others. 

Damon was already out of his Ferrari (he seemed to have a Ferrari stashed in every town he stayed at). He tilted his head back slightly, nostrils flaring slightly as he tested the air. He then reached out with his Power, almost certain now. 

*'_Hey... Jaymee... If you can answer me, please do..._'* 

To his joy, which he was careful to hide from Stefan and Bonnie, he received a groggy reply, broken like a fuzzy radio signal from distance as the girl was only a fledgling. 

*'_...Mmm? D--on? ..--ere are you? ...-y Si-- is -ith me....._'* 

As Damon received the reply, he zeroed in on the source. He grinned. 

"Damon?" Elena asked softly. 

"She's near... about a block away... She's tired, but alive..." Damon was barely able to contain his glee at finding her so soon. But... She had NOT been in town the three days he had searched for her. How..? He brushed all questions away. It didn't matter. The fact was, she was near, and she was still coherent. "Come on." 

Damon took off at a dash, and the humans piled into Meredith's car as Stefan followed on foot. Meredith left tire tracks burned into the pavement six feet long in order to keep up. 

Damon didn't know what it was, but something URGENT was driving him forward. Something was telling him he had to hurry... Suddenly, a presence next to him made him turn his head. 

Gliding one foot above the ground, the girl Miyu was next to him. He sensed Larva nearby. He saw the look in her eyes and began to talk without slowing. 

"That Shinma is near isn't she?" 

"Yes." The girl's voice was deeper, more adult when she was serious. "Rei is nearby. She is also very, very angry. Someone has done something to cause her to become enraged. I have a feeling your girlfriend will lead us to that someone, but will also lead Rei to us." 

Damon felt cold. That was why he was being pushed forward. He knew that this Shinma woman was going to hurt Jaymee if she got there first. Well, she wouldn't. She WOULDN'T. 

Damon shifted quickly into his wolf form and streaked ahead. He heard Miyu call after him. 

"To the left. Three houses down. Arthis and Crysania are with her. HURRY, Damon, Rei is coming!" 

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~

Arthis was suddenly on his feet. He turned to Jaymee, who was curled up on the bed. They had broken into a house whose occupants were away to rest. He had sensed another mind brush against his childe's, and he had heard her reply. Damon. Salvatore? Yes. The one Rei was after. Rei. 

Arthis went to the window. It was getting dark. Clouds filled the sky. He knew why. He knew who was doing it. Rei. She was angry. And she would have her revenge on them for stealing away her bait... and then she would kill Jaymee, and take Damon's blood. For he was coming. And Arthis knew they could do nothing against her. Shinma were demons. He knew of no way to kill Rei. 

Crysania was at his side. She looked at him in worry, saw his red eyes shadowed with worry and fear. She looked over at the girl. 

*'_She has no idea_.'* 

*'_Of course not, Crys. She is still muddled from sleep_.'* 

*'_Arthis... We may die tonight._'* 

... 

*'_Arthis?_'* 

*'_... If I die.. it will be protecting you and her_.'*

He then shut Crysania out of his mind and turned toward the window again. His eyes searched the gathering darkness and saw the sleek wolf heading their way from the North... the wraith-like child close behind... and to the East, a dark shadow upon the darkness of the clouds. 

**:**_... If I die..it will be protecting you and her._**:**

Yes. 

~* ~* ~* ~* :earth angel _earth angel _earth angel:*~ *~ *~ *~


End file.
